


Flusterball

by MsDorisDaisy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, G!p Lexa, Humor, Mild Smut, Motorcycles & Bikinis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDorisDaisy/pseuds/MsDorisDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa agrees to help Anya spend a little extra time with her new crush, Raven, by lending her beloved motorcycle to a photoshoot being run by one of Raven's friends. What Lexa wasn't prepared for was meeting the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life, clad in nothing but a skimpy pink bikini.</p><p>OR</p><p>My attempt at a smutty G!P Lexa one-shot. Please be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flusterball

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Um... this happened. After reading a few interesting G!P Lexa fics, I felt inspired to challenge myself to write a decent one and this is what I came up with. I had intended it to be nothing but smut, but I'm a slave to backstories and fluff which ended up edging out a lot of the smut I had planned. I hope y'all enjoy anyways, and if G!P isn't your cup of tea then please don't read :)

“Fucking _finally_!” Anya exclaimed with a huff as her younger sister walked into their apartment.  
  
“Finally what?” Lexa questioned, stepping clear of the threshold and closing the door behind her.  
  
The younger Woods made the short distance over to the kitchen counter and set her helmet down gently before placing her keys just beside it. Never could she resist going for a late Saturday afternoon ride whenever the weather was perfect, even when it wasn’t so perfect, to enjoy the rush of the wind hard against her skin and each vibration of her bike against the pavement as it resonated throughout her body. There was little that Lexa enjoyed more than spending time with her motorcycle, and the few who were close to her knew that better than anyone.  
  
“So, I need a favor,” Anya began as she stood from her seat on the living room couch.  
  
“You need a favor yet you curse me the second I walk in the door,” Lexa recapped. “That’s _really_ not the most effective way to get someone to help you.”  
  
A purposeful glare was shot from Anya’s narrowed eyes as she grit her teeth and moved quickly over towards the refrigerator, pulling out a chilled bottle of beer and handing it to Lexa like some kind of action of truce, and spoke again.  
  
“So, I need a favor.”  
  
“I don’t even drink beer,” Lexa said as she reopened the refrigerator door and put the bottle back inside.  
  
“Do you remember Raven?” Anya asked, seemingly indifferent to the fact that her lame attempt at an apology, or whatever it was, had not worked.  
  
“Are you kidding me right now?” Lexa asked in disbelief as she shrugged her riding jacket off of her shoulders and moved to hang it up in the entry way closet. “She’s literally the only person you have been able to talk about for the last two weeks. Besides yourself, of course.”  
  
“I’d think it would be a welcomed change for you then, smartass,” Anya quipped as she watched Lexa pull her cell phone out of her back pocket and fall onto the couch.  
  
“Name calling? Really?” Lexa questioned, looking up from her phone for just a moment to see her older sister cross her arms over her chest. “You suck at asking for favors.”  
  
“Fine, can we just start over then?” Anya asked as she circled around the couch to stand just to the side of the brunette.  
  
“Great idea,” Lexa mumbled distractedly as she turned her attention back down to her phone.  
  
“How was your ride,” Anya said, curiously as more of a statement than a question.  
  
“It was nice,” Lexa answered slowly and clearly.  
  
“Did you get an ice cream,” Anya stated again as if she was forcing herself to show interest in her little sister’s afternoon activities.  
  
At times Lexa was one of the most predictable people she’d ever known, though Anya wasn’t sure whether it was just because they were sisters or had lived together for the last eight years or both. The younger Woods would leave their apartment every Saturday afternoon like clockwork. Sometimes she would ride down to the beach, spending a comfortable hour slowly coasting among other flashy vehicles showing off near the streets bordering the ocean, and other times she would take to the interstate for a quick jaunt around the city.  
  
More often than not though, Lexa would stop by her favorite ice cream shop for a cone of the flavor of the day before heading home to tuck her 800cc baby into its tenant-assigned garage stall and spend the rest of her evening relaxing with a good book. The afternoons she could spend alone in her thoughts were times more than well spent, and they always served to recharge her after a long week at the office.  
  
“Yes, I did,” Lexa replied, her mouth still cooled and refreshed from the peppermint ice cream cone she had eaten not fifteen minutes prior.  
  
“Raven has a friend,” Anya began as she diverted their conversation back to the original topic, “who just started his own photography business.”  
  
“I swear if you’re trying to con me into modeling men’s underwear again–”  
  
“I’m not, _conceited_ ,” Anya interrupted with a huff before sitting down on the coffee table opposite of Lexa. “He’s looking to land a feature in some up-and-coming automotive magazine, and he needs motorcycles to photograph.”  
  
Lexa’s interest peaked just slightly as she lifted her gaze to settle on her sister’s smug face, clearly pleased with herself that she had finally caught the attention she’d been wanting.  
  
“So I figured you could lend him your Ducati Zombie–”  
  
“ _Monster_ ,” Lexa corrected quickly before adding “seven ninety-six,” for good measure.  
  
“Right, of course,” Anya said in an dramatically sarcastic tone. “I figured you could lend him your motorcycle for some pictures, earn a bit of cash, and help your sister get a date with a hot genius.”  
  
“First of all, there isn’t a snowball’s chance in hell that I’m going to lend my motorcycle to anyone,” Lexa told her, “especially to someone I don’t even know.”  
  
“You will be there to cuddle and burp it during the photoshoot,” Anya sing-songed as she teased the overprotective motorcycle owner.  
  
Resisting the urge to flick her middle finger at Anya, Lexa rolled her eyes instead before letting out a long sigh.  
  
“I don’t know,” she finally answered with a shrug of hesitation. “I don’t really need the money, and what if it gets scratched or something?”  
  
“I’m sure the law degree Yale gave you could help you draw up a decent contract to ensure financial reimbursement for any damage that might befall your precious Zombie during the shoot,” Anya suggested, much to Lexa’s approval.  
  
That was true. Lexa was a damn good lawyer, and it might even be fun to draw up a personal property contract in her spare time.  
  
“Monster,” Lexa corrected through slightly pouted lips.  
  
“Whatever, listen,” Anya began as she gripped the edge of the coffee table and sat forward, “I _need_ to get this date locked down. Raven is _the_ hottest, most incredible–”  
  
“No! Please, no,” Lexa pleaded, knowing her sister was about to start gushing about the girl for hours on end. “Just find out when it is, and I’ll do it.”  
  
“Yes!” Anya hissed in excitement as she jumped to her feet and pumped her fists towards her chest.  
  
“I have some conditions though,” Lexa added, realizing she was in prime territory to request a few favors of her own.  
  
“Sure, fine,” Anya said hurriedly.  
  
“You have to clean out the fridge this weekend,” Lexa instructed, knowing that her sister absolutely despised that job, “as in taking everything out including the shelves and wiping down every square inch.”  
  
“Fine, next?” Anya asked impatiently.  
  
“You have to make me something with homemade pasta this week,” Lexa continued.  
  
“Alright,” Anya agreed.  
  
She normally didn't like to hassle with making anything overly complicated during the week, but if it meant securing a date with the feisty mechanic she had her sights set on, Anya would do it in a heartbeat. It didn't hurt either that she loved to cook and was freakishly talented at making homemade pasta.  
  
“And you can't say the R word for a month,” Lexa finished with a nod of finalization.  
  
“A _month_?” Anya asked as her eyes widened.  
  
“Fine, at least a week,” Lexa conceded before locking her sister's gaze. “Deal?”  
  
“Deal.”

* * *

  
“Hey, stranger,” Raven purred into the phone, answering it quickly after she saw it was Anya calling.  
  
_“Hey, yourself.”_  
  
“What are you up to?” Raven asked as she plopped herself onto her bed and laid back against the pillows.  
  
_“I just talked to my sister, and she's in for the photoshoot.”_  
  
“Excellent,” Raven said with a grin growing across her face.  
  
The feeling that had been swirling around Raven's chest for the last couple of weeks wasn't altogether new or even altogether unwanted. It had begun to blossom into something that seemed awfully similar to a high school crush, and Raven secretly loved it. Okay, maybe not so secretly.  
  
_“So when do you want us and where?”_  
  
“Oh, you're inviting yourself along too?” Raven teased, the smirk on her face growing impossibly wider.  
  
_“To supervise my baby sister of course.”_  
  
“Of course,” Raven replied as she lowered her tone to something that sound a bit more serious.  
  
_“She gets a little... overprotective... of her bike.”_  
  
“Well, if she's anything like her older sister,” Raven began with her tone lightening, “she should be irritatingly pleasant to be around.”  
  
_“Irritatingly pleasant? Is that what I am to you?”_  
  
“Kind of, yeah,” Raven said through a chuckle as she heard the dusty blonde pick up on her teasing tone. “I mean, yes, you're pleasant but the irritating factor is definitely there as well.”  
  
_“Are you sure you're not just describing yourself?”_  
  
“Fuck you, Woods,” Raven quipped before she could stop herself.  
  
_“I mean, if you're offering...”_  
  
**_“Raven?”_**  
  
“Shit, my roommate's here,” Raven said as she sat up on her bed.  
  
_“And your roommate scares you?”_  
  
“Only when I piss her off by tinkering around with something expensive of hers to make it better,” Raven told her with a small shrug.  
  
_“If you make it better, why does she care?”_  
  
“Because I don't always make it better,” Raven confessed quickly.  
  
**_“Raven, I swear if you haven't fixed my TV yet...”_**  
  
“Look, I should go,” Raven said as she stood and walked towards her bedroom door, “but I'll text you about the photoshoot as soon as I know something.”  
  
They said their goodbyes, and Raven wasted no time in tossing her phone onto her bed and heading out into the living room of the apartment she shared with her best friend to, more or less, face the music.  
  
“Hey, Clarke!” Raven greeted the blonde cheerfully.  
  
“So?” Clarke asked impatiently. “Did you fix it?”  
  
“By _fix_ you mean...”  
  
“Fix,” Clarke echoed as she slid her art portfolio from her arms to rest on the kitchen counter, “as in now able to work?”  
  
“Oh,” Raven said in understanding as she nodded a few times, “then no.”  
  
“Come on, Raven!” Clarke whined. “You can't keep breaking everything of value that I have just to quench some insatiable thirst to work your mechanic fingers day and night. I don't have the money to keep replacing everything you touch...”  
  
“Ah, which is the perfect lead-in to my latest proposition,” Raven interrupted her roommate as she walked briskly to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of beer.  
  
“Am I actually going to have the strength for this?” Clarke said as she took the beverage being offered to her and uncapping it quickly.  
  
“Nate finally has the chance to land a feature in that magazine he's been talking about,” Raven explained, “but he needs motorcycles and models for his audition photoshoot.”  
  
Clarke tipped her bottle down and let it separate from her lips before swallowing the giant swig she'd taken while Raven was talking. Blue eyes narrowed as Clarke waited for Raven to further explain how she was about to be somehow involved in the photoshoot, though she did have one or two guesses.  
  
“I’ll be modeling on one of the bikes, and I figured you and O could help out on the other two?” Raven asked hopefully. “It pays.”  
  
“How much?” Clarke questioned carefully as her eyes narrowed.  
  
“A thousand bucks,” Raven replied with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
“ _A thousand dollars_?” Clarke repeated as her eyebrows shot up towards her hairline. “These aren’t nudie pictures, are they?”  
  
“Of course not!” Raven said as she clasped a hand over her chest, feigning offense. “What kind of a girl do you think I am?”  
  
“ _That_ kind,” Clarke quipped before taking another sip of her beer.  
  
“We’ll be in very tasteful swimsuits,” Raven explained, trying to remain as vague as possible.  
  
“Mhmm,” Clarke hummed unconvinced. “And by ‘tasteful swimsuits’ you mean string bikinis?”  
  
“Yep,” Raven replied, popping the ‘p’ loudly between her lips. “Are you in?”  
  
It would have been a bold-faced lie for Clarke to say she didn’t need the money. Even though her career as an artist paid the bills, it literally just paid the bills. She had struggled starting out before she landed an exclusive partnership with a small gallery just outside the city, but the commissions on her pieces usually didn’t leave much extra ‘fun money’ if any extra money at all. The only opportunities Clarke used to have to treat herself to something special was after Christmas when she would get her annual under-the-table five hundred dollars from her father with the promise that she didn’t tattle on him to her mother.  
  
“I’m in,” Clarke agreed, somewhat reluctantly.  
  
She was proud of her body, in love with it even. A hour at the gym every day for the past ten years had sculpted her into being in the best shape of her life, and Clarke wasn’t ashamed to show it off every once in a while. She loved her curves and the softness they brought, but she just never thought she’d be putting them on display for the whole world to see. Or rather for the part of the world who read automotive magazines.  
  
“Wait,” Clarke suddenly began as she looked over to her friend cautiously, “will these pictures be in the magazine?”  
  
“I would assume so,” Raven said with a shrug. “I mean, if he gets the job. Which he will. Thanks to this ass on Atom’s hog.”  
  
“First of all, I hope you mean Atom's hog as in _motorcycle_ ,” Clarke said with a faint look of disgust in her expression, “and second of all... Atom? As in Atom?”  
  
“Say his name more, Clarke,” Raven teased as she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her own beer and plunked herself down on the couch. “And yes, Atom as in Atom.”  
  
“I haven’t seen him in ages!” Clarke exclaimed, all of the sudden feeling a lot more interested in the photoshoot. “I thought he moved to Washington DC?”  
  
“If you stalked people on social media like a normal person,” Raven began, “you would have seen that he moved back like two weeks ago.”  
  
“Two weeks ago?” Clarke repeated as she found her own seat on the couch. “He’s been back for two weeks, and he hasn’t called me? What an ass.”  
  
“Eh,” Raven said as she shrugged a shoulder, “it was kind of nice not having him around twenty-four-seven.”  
  
“You were just scared he was going to replace you as my BFF,” Clarke teased, pushing a sock-clad foot into Raven’s leg as she spoke.  
  
“Uh, hardly,” Raven scoffed. “Have you met me? There’s no comparison.”  
  
Clarke chuckled lightly and tipped the bottle to her lips, closing her eyes as the refreshingly bitter liquid ran down her throat and cooled her from the inside out. She snuggled into the corner of the couch and pulled out her phone, as Raven did the same, and the two of them got lost in their devices for an hour or two before heading out to meet Octavia for their usual Saturday night on the town where they danced and drank and laughed away the stresses of their work weeks.

* * *

  
Lexa groaned as she rolled over to the side of her bed and reached out blindly for her phone that was alarming her to the fact that it was time, whether she was ready or not, for her to begin the day. A week had passed from the Saturday that Anya had asked her for a favor, to lend her beloved motorcycle to a photoshoot for a friend of a friend, and it had been a great seven days.  
  
As per their agreement, the refrigerator in the kitchen was spotless and sparkling, Lexa had been treated to a dinner of homemade ravioli and red sauce, and Anya hadn’t mentioned Raven’s name once which was quite frankly something Lexa didn’t think her older sister had in her. She was only slightly disappointed that the photoshoot she’d agreed to was happening on what had been forecast to be one of the nicest summer days of the year thus far, yet Lexa would be forced to simply look at her motorcycle all day as it was being photographed rather than actually _riding_ it.  
  
“What the...” Lexa whispered to herself as her eyes grazed down her body to take in the sight of a rather large tent under the sheets that had formed just between her legs.  
  
She groaned again as she let her head fall back onto her pillow and reached down to assess her current 'situation'. The first touch of her fingers against the smooth skin stretched taught over the hardness of her member sent a rush of tingles from base to tip, and she couldn't help the sigh that fell from her lips as she guided her hand to begin gently stroking herself up and down. It wasn't often that she was so hard immediately upon waking up and quickly realized it was probably something she needed to take care of if she had any hopes to be even the slightest bit comfortable that day. She tried to ignore the way the tip of her penis throbbed as the sheets rustled against it when she tossed them away from her body before padding quietly from her bedroom and towards the bathroom.  
  
Lexa almost laughed as her erection sprang free when she pushed the elastic of her boxers down her hips but bit back her laughter to rid herself of her shirt before stepping quickly into the shower. The moment the water began beading down her skin, slightly overheated from her unexpected arousal, Lexa fumbled her hand down between her legs once again and grasped herself firmly. She immediately began pumping, more interested in getting rid of her little problem than taking the time to enjoy the sensation that had just begun to wash over her. Lexa had only ever had one girlfriend, one lover, her entire life and pleasuring herself over the years after losing her had become more of an obligation to sate her body and calm her mind than anything else.  
  
Her thumb gathered up a familiar slickness when she dragged it across the swollen head of her cock, and she stifled a quiet sigh as a sharp pang of pleasure shot down her shaft and coiled deep in the pit of her stomach. She worked her fingers around the tip, massaging lightly and teasing the dripping slit at the top, before pumping hard and fast as she focused on the anticipation of coming, hoping it would bring her to the edge even faster. She hissed a breath in through her teeth as her pleasure began to climb before losing out to a series of short pants the higher and higher she got.  
  
Her movements became more frantic and the quiet sound of the first few slaps of her hand against her skin as she picked up even more speed caused her to reach her brink. The breath in her lungs hung suspended and four fast flicks of her wrist later Lexa was reaching towards the slippery wall to brace herself as she exploded against the tile, letting quiet moans slip past her lips with each stroke she drew against her straining length as she rode out her orgasm. She slowed her hand and she eased out the last few spurts, taking a few seconds to catch her breath against the cool shower wall. After making quick work of shampooing her hair and washing down her body (and the wall), Lexa stepped out of the shower to dry herself off and redress.  
  
“If you’re done saluting the Commander, can you let me in please?” Anya called from the other side of the bathroom door. “I have to pee like a mother fucking racehorse.”  
  
Lexa’s face lit up with a blush as she looked down to see herself adequately calm and pulled a towel around her wet hair to wring out some of the excess water from it. She opened the door quickly to meet a smirking Anya, and Lexa swallowed thickly before speaking.  
  
“That’s not what I was doing,” she tried to deny.  
  
“Oh, please,” Anya said as she brushed past the brunette and walked into the steamy room, “don’t think I can’t hear your little grunts of pleasure through my bedroom wall.”  
  
Another swallow against her parched throat accompanied an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment at being heard in her intimate moment, even when she was trying to be quiet about it. It wasn’t like Anya hadn’t caught her before; they were sisters after all and spent a lot of time together in close quarters growing up, but it was a lot more expected at a younger age when she was beginning to discover and become comfortable with her body. Lexa was a grown professional now, who should at least be able to control her desires enough to be discreet about it, and had been overheard by her older sister just a room away.  
  
“I hope you didn’t leave any jizz on the wall this time!” Anya called after Lexa’s retreating form only to be flashed a single finger in response.  
  
Lexa sighed as she dug her way through the top drawer of her dresser and grabbed her tightest compression shorts from the depths of it. She wasn’t about to embarrass herself for a second time that day in case the Commander wanted to make another appearance and quickly replaced her boxers with them, carefully positioning herself in just the right way she knew she’d be comfortable. A few minutes later, Lexa was dressed in her lightest blue skinny jeans and a black and white striped tee and headed back towards the bathroom to finish getting ready.  
  
“It’s only natural, squid,” Anya teased her little sister as they both took their place in the mirror behind the sink.  
  
“Can we stop talking about this please?” Lexa pleaded as she began brushing a thin layer of powdered foundation on her face. “And can you not call me squid? You know I hate it.”  
  
“Which is weird considering your actual freakish obsession with them,” Anya quipped before stepping into the shower fully clothed.  
  
Lexa had all but screamed in terror the first time Anya stripped when they first starting living together, and ever since then Lexa had made her older sister promise never to be naked in front of her again. As Lexa continued to apply a light layer of makeup, having moved on to brushing a bronze colored eyeshadow across the delicate skin of her eyelids, she saw Anya’s sleep clothes being flung over the top of the shower before the water sputtered to life from the other side of the curtain.  
  
After Lexa had finished drying and curling her hair, she slipped on her favorite pair of white sneakers and bounced happily down the stairs of their apartment building before heading towards the garage to put a few finishing touches on her painstakingly thorough wash and clay bar detail of her motorcycle the day before. She smiled approvingly at the small scratch on the gas tank she had been able to buff out and began to re-shine the paint with a soft rag before giving the spokes of her rims another dusting.  
  
**Anya: Are you in the garage making love to your bike again?**  
  
**Lexa: Hilarious.**  
  
**Anya: I made you an omelet. If you’re not back upstairs in the next five minutes, I’m eating it.**  
  
Lexa smiled at her phone before locking the screen and slipping it back into her jeans pocket. She and her sister bickered, that was obvious to anyone and everyone, but deep down they loved each other and always looked out for the other. It was one of the main reasons why moving in together after their father died unexpectedly had been such an easy decision for them. They had helped each other through their darkest times, and it only served to strengthen the bond that was already quite established between them.  
  
After a lazy breakfast and about an hour of idle chit-chatting, Lexa and Anya finally made their way down to the parking lot only splitting from each other when Anya dipped down the row her truck was parked in to pull it up to the garage. Lexa had insisted on hauling her bike in the back of Anya’s pickup, telling her that all the work spent cleaning and polishing would be undone if she had to take it out on the open road. Anya had only given a small eye roll in response but agreed nonetheless, still just happy to have been given an excuse to spend the day with Raven.  
  
“You’re putting a cover over it?” Anya asked in disbelief as Lexa began draping her motorcycle in the custom cover she’d ordered about a week after bringing the shiny bike home.  
  
“Yes,” Lexa stated simply. “It would completely defeat the purpose of hauling it if I didn’t.”  
  
“Well, hurry up then,” Anya ordered impatiently as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Lexa shot her sister a look before tucking the last of the cover against the wheels and tossed a bag of tow straps from the back of the truck at her.  
  
“Either help me tie it down or shut your face,” Lexa snapped back, much to Anya’s disapproval.  
  
They worked in relative silence less a few times Lexa had to correct the way Anya had been inadvertently twisting the straps as she ratcheted them tight, but despite the little extra time spent bickering they were on the road at exactly the hour they had hoped to be. The photoshoot had been scheduled to take place at Nate's father's house which was about a fifteen minute drive from the city center. Lexa was surprised when she heard that the pictures were being taken on a residential site, but Anya assured her that the house they were on their way to was nothing if not extraordinary.  
  
“Holy hell buckets,” Anya breathed out as she slumped in close to her steering wheel and tried to take in the entire sight of the mansion they were pulling up to. “This is a _house_?”  
  
Lexa said nothing in response as she carefully eyed the structure, likening it immediately something that might be featured as the lavish home of an international industry magnate in some kind of big-budget action/thriller movie. It was Spanish in style, complete with white stucco walls, arched walkways, and a clay tiled roof with numerous balconies encased in curved rod iron railings and baskets overflowing with brightly colored flowers hanging from each one.  
  
The long, curved driveway up to the front door was intricately designed with cobblestones and edged with perfectly manicured hedges. It circled around a large fountain where Lexa immediately saw one motorcycle already parked and being carefully polished by a tall and muscular black man who looked as if he was being flirted with a thin brunette wearing nothing but a pair of leather pants and bikini top. It made Lexa pause for a moment and scrunch her eyebrows.  
  
“Damn,” Anya muttered as she drove closer to the Harley Davidson owner, “if I didn't already have lady wood for Raven, I'd totally jump on him in a second.”  
  
“Gross,” Lexa replied as a faint look of disgust flashed across her face at her sister's vulgar description of her attraction to the mechanic. “Plus, that's probably his girlfriend.”  
  
There was another man, impeccably dressed if Lexa was being honest, who was carefully setting up various equipment and checking the view every so often from the camera that was mounted on one of the most sturdy tripods she'd ever seen. The way his handled the camera in his hand with such finesse, such comfort and expertise, Lexa assumed had to be Raven's friend Nate. They pulled over to the side of the drive just before it began to loop back around, and Lexa proceeded to instruct Anya how to angle her truck so that they had enough room to fit the ramp off the tailgate for Lexa to drive her bike down onto the cobblestone.  
  
“Anya!” Raven called as she waved a hand over her head and walked closer to where they had just parked and hopped out of Anya's truck.  
  
“Hey, Raven,” Anya greeted with a smirk, obviously already appreciating the view of Raven clad in a skimpy pair of cutoff jean shorts and a halter-styled bikini top. “This is my sister, Lexa.”  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Raven said as she extended her hand quickly.  
  
“You as well,” Lexa replied before shaking it politely.  
  
Lexa excused herself from the conversation with a light touch to Anya's forearm and rounded the truck to begin freeing her motorcycle from the straps and cover that were encasing it. She worked patiently but efficiently, folding each strap after she had detached it from the truck and stowing them away in their travel tote. She listened in on Anya and Raven's conversation, rolling her eyes each time Anya made some lame attempt at flirting with the brunette, as she continued to work.  
  
“So, like, not that I'm complaining or anything because I'm totally not,” Anya began as she looked down at the generous amount of Raven's skin that was on display, “but what's with the skimpy outfits?”  
  
Raven smirked knowingly as her eyes darted back towards Octavia and finally turned her head back to Anya to offer an explanation.  
  
“Two of my friends and I will be modeling on the bikes,” she said as Anya's eyes immediately lit up. “If I'd had known your sister was hot, I would have asked her to model on her own bike though.”  
  
“Uh,” Anya said with a scoff, “what about me?”  
  
“You're okay, I guess,” Raven flirted with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
“Rude,” Anya replied as she narrowed her eyes at the girl.  
  
While Anya and Raven were busy flirting, Lexa was practically starting to panic at the thought of a complete stranger sitting on her motorcycle, probably lying across it if the pictures she'd seen of other models on motorcycles were anything to go by, and the possibility of it tipping under the weight of someone unable to keep their balance. Her heart hammered in her chest at the thought of her baby crashing down onto the cobblestone drive, and she barely heard Anya's quiet but urging voice beside her.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Anya said in a hushed tone as to not be overheard by anyone.  
  
“You didn't tell me there would be models here,” Lexa whispered back as she leaned over the side of the truck bed to stare into her older sister's eyes accusingly.  
  
“I didn’t know,” Anya replied honestly. “What's the big deal anyways?”  
  
“The big deal?” Lexa repeated as her eyebrows shot up towards her hairline. “The big deal is that there's about to be some random girl's ass cheeks all over the seat of my motorcycle! And what if she tips it over?”  
  
“She won't tip it over,” Anya said as she tried to downplay the situation, “and if she's pretty enough to model for a magazine spread then I'm sure her ass cheeks are more than worthy to sit on the seat of your beloved bike.”  
  
“I swear, if anything goes wrong today,” Lexa began as she thrust an index finger in front of her sister's face, “you are going to owe me _a lot_ more than fridge cleanings.”  
  
"I made you homemade pasta too,” Anya added with a dramatic look in her eyes.  
  
“Whatever,” Lexa grumbled as she returned to her task at hand.  
  
Raven had already begun to make her way back towards the garage, quickly picking up on the hushed conversation being had between sisters, and noticed that Clarke had finally made her way out of the bathroom... that was in the garage... the garage that looked more like the show floor of a car dealership than anything else.  
  
“How you manage to find me clothes that fit me better than the ones I find for myself is beyond me,” Clarke said as she motioned towards the pink bikini top she had just changed into.  
  
“Yeah, pretty sure I know your bra size since I've had your boobs shoved in my face every day for the last fifteen years of my life,” Raven said as she pointed towards Clarke's chest.  
  
“More like you shoving your own face into them,” Clarke teased back.  
  
“That was one time, and I was extremely drunk,” Raven defended herself rightly, “and we also agreed to never speak of that again.”  
  
“Alright, fair enough,” Clarke relented as she threw her hands up in surrender.  
  
Just as Clarke bent over to fish a water bottle out of the cooler of beverages Nate had prepared for his 'crew' for the day, Clarke heard the throaty rumble of a motor being started followed by a few quick revs of the throttle. She craned her neck in time to see a tall brunette straddling a motorcycle inside the bed of a pickup truck slowly inching herself down a sturdy ramp that had been pushed up against the tailgate.  
  
With very little effort and more grace than Clarke thought was possible to have maneuvering a motorcycle in such tight turns, the brunette gave the engine a few revs as she circled slowly around to the center of the drive to stop just past the fountain before placing her feet on the cobblestone and walking her bike backwards into the position Nate was directing her. A few healthy swigs of her water and a keen look from Raven later, Clarke just shrugged her shoulders and continued watching the brunette, completely unmotivated to care about whether she was being obvious in her interest in the girl. And her bike.  
  
“Ten bucks says they start humping on the ledge of the fountain,” Raven said to Clarke as she tipped her head towards Lincoln and Octavia who were standing awfully close to one another as they spoke.  
  
“Twenty bucks says they don't but that they set up a date,” Clarke countered, “that turns into humping against the front door of an apartment by the end if it.”  
  
“Yeah right,” Raven laughed, “Octavia wouldn't last long enough to leave the restaurant where they would be _having_ their date.”  
  
“Are you saying you're changing the terms of your bet?” Clarke asked as she crossed her arms below her breasts and turned to look at her friend.  
  
“Fifty bucks says they bang in the bathroom of the restaurant on their first date,” Raven said, “that they'll schedule for tonight.”  
  
“That’s way too specific, Rae,” Clarke told her, “but it's precisely why I'll take the bet.”  
  
The two friends shook on it and turned their attention back to the group of people now huddled around each other as they exchanged greetings and offered introductions. Clarke had no idea why, but when she watched Octavia introduce herself to the brunette she had been admiring earlier, something akin to jealousy sparked a tiny flutter of insecurity in her chest. Dismissing her thoughts with a shake of her head, Clarke took another few chugs from her bottle of water before slipping on a loose tank top and making her way out of the garage and over towards the crowd as Raven followed her lead.  
  
“Now that all my models are here,” Nate announced as Clarke and Raven were just within earshot, “I wanted to go over what I hope will be the schedule for the day.”  
  
Clarke smiled politely at Nate and nodded her head once as if to convey that she understood before her eyes snapped over to the brunette in the striped shirt. They held each other’s gaze for probably a few seconds too long, and Clarke finally looked away when she felt Raven’s hair brush over her bare shoulder as the girl flung it around her neck, a move that Clarke knew meant Raven was flirting with someone. She looked over to the dusty blonde standing next to the brunette and figured she had to be Anya with the way Raven had so obsessively (and it turned out accurately) described her relentlessly over the past weeks.  
  
“I want to try and get most of the pictures taken under the high sun,” Nate explained, “as long as Atom makes it here relatively soon. A friend of mine should be here any minute to work on makeup for you girls, not that you all aren’t beautiful without it.”  
  
Clarke, Raven, and Octavia all chuckled at Nate’s charm but none of them took offense. They were about to be photographed for a magazine, and all of them were more than willing to accept anything that would make them stand out even more once their images were finally printed on the page. A few more instructions were laid out before the group began to scatter to their assigned places, but Clarke took a few steps forward to extend her hand to the brunette she had been stealing glances at since she had arrived.  
  
“I’m Clarke, by the way,” she said and leaned over the motorcycle in front of her as the girl took her hand and shook. “Nate isn’t too great at introductions apparently.”  
  
“I’m Lexa.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Clarke stated as their hands parted. “I love your bike.”  
  
“Thanks, me too,” Lexa blurted out, apparently powerless to _not_ make an ass of herself in front of the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen in her life.  
  
“I should hope so since it’s yours,” Clarke said as a small chuckle slipped past her lips.  
  
“Right,” Lexa replied with a small forced chuckle of her own.  
  
“So besides owning the sexiest motorcycle in the world, what is it that you do?” Clarke asked as she stepped to the side as an invitation for Lexa to follow her back towards the garage.  
  
“I’m a lawyer,” Lexa stated, unsure of whether she should expound on the details her job as she had met more than enough people in her life who were immediately turned off by the mere mention of the word.  
  
“Impressive,” Clarke said as she raised her eyebrows while Lexa found pace beside her.  
  
“What do you do?” Lexa asked, suddenly desperate to know more about the girl.  
  
“You didn’t assume that I’m a professional model?” Clarke asked with slightly narrowed eyes and tipped her head to the side.  
  
“Is this a trick question?” Lexa questioned with a hesitant smirk on her face.  
  
On the one hand, there’s nothing Lexa would have believed more if Clarke would have told her she was a professional model. She was gorgeous, so it wouldn’t have been that hard of a stretch. On the other hand, Lexa didn’t want to offend Clarke by assuming as much given the stereotypes surrounding the _knowledge capacity_ of those in the modeling industry. Not that she herself assumed all models fell into such a stereotype. So seeing as though she felt damned if she did and damned if she didn’t, Lexa had decided to play the safe card and answer a question with another question.  
  
“Humor me,” Clarke teased with an enigmatic look in her eyes that practically made Lexa shiver.  
  
“Well, there’s no question you’re attractive enough to be one,” Lexa began to explain with a sudden rush of confidence to be able to subtly flirt with the blonde, “but I’ve learned never to assume anything.”  
  
“Mmm,” Clarke hummed in response as she nodded her head lightly. “Looks can be deceiving?”  
  
“Precisely,” Lexa agreed with her own nod. “So? What is it you do other than flustering girls by asking them trick questions?”  
  
“You don’t seem all that flustered, Lexa,” Clarke practically purred as she let her sparkling blue eyes give the brunette the once-over.  
  
“Just because I’m good at hiding it, doesn’t mean it’s not happening,” Lexa heard herself explain as her heart quickened its pace in her chest at the quick banter happening between the two of them as they continued walking.  
  
“Touché,” Clarke said as a grin broke onto her face. “I’m an artist. A painter.”  
  
Lexa couldn’t stop the small jump in her eyebrows at the statement but quickly recovered to ask another question.  
  
“Might I have seen any of your work?”  
  
“Unlikely,” Clarke replied with a certain level of sadness in her tone, “unless you frequent tiny galleries on the outskirts of the city in your spare time.”  
  
“Clarke!”  
  
Both Clarke and Lexa’s attention was brought over towards Raven who was frantically waving her over.  
  
“Harper’s doing you first,” Raven said as she pointed to the makeup technician who had just finished setting up her supplies, “so get your ass over here.”  
  
“Duty calls,” Clarke said quietly as she flashed Lexa a smile and made her way to the portable makeup station inside the garage.  
  
“I don’t hear you complaining about the models anymore,” Anya said as she stepped beside her sister.  
  
“Whatever,” Lexa mumbled as she snapped her eyes away from where Clarke was sitting to look down at the beer in Anya’s hand. “Where did you get that?”  
  
“In the fridge over there,” Anya said as she pointed across the garage. “There’s water and lemonade in the cooler too.”  
  
Lexa nodded and walked over to the cooler quickly, suddenly feeling in desperate need of some water to quench the dryness in her throat. She uncapped the bottle and took a few hearty swigs just as she heard the familiar whining of a sport bike being raced up the drive. She watched as the motorcycle came into view, oversized neon green moldings glistening in the sun, and noticed immediately that the rider wasn’t wearing any protective gear other than a faded black leather jacket that she would have sworn came straight off the film set of Grease if not for the lack of a giant T-Birds logo on the back of it.  
  
He was a handsome guy, even Lexa could admit that, but there wasn’t anything more stupid in her mind than riding a motorcycle without a helmet and although she always refrained from judging someone based solely on their lack of protective gear, it was one thing about the guy she already disliked. Until that was he sauntered up to Clarke. And Clarke jumped up to hug him. And they exchanged kisses to each other’s cheeks.  
  
_She has a boyfriend. She has a fucking boyfriend._  
  
She didn’t even realize a faint scowl had made its way onto her face until Clarke was looking back at her with a confused expression on hers. Lexa turned her head away and took a few more gulps of water before returning her attention to Anya.  
  
“Any tips on how I can keep it together once I see Raven naked and straddling a motorcycle?” Anya asked, part in jest and part in genuine curiosity.  
  
_Why would she date someone who doesn’t wear a helmet? Does **she** not wear a helmet when she’s riding with him?_  
  
“Earth to Lexa,” Anya said as she snapped her fingers in front of her sister’s face.  
  
“What?” Lexa asked in a huff, clearly annoyed at having been disturbed from her thoughts about the safety of the girl she just met.  
  
_That's not weird, is it?_  
  
“You’re spacing out and not helping me at all,” Anya told her.  
  
_It's totally weird._  
  
“Seriously,” Anya broke her sister’s concentration once again. “What’s up with you?”  
  
“Nothing,” Lexa replied automatically but then sighed quietly. “I’m just an idiot.”  
  
“Finally!” Anya shouted, gaining the attention of a few people in the garage. “I’ve only been trying to tell you that every day since you’ve been born.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Lexa hissed under her breath as her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment at the attention her older sister had brought upon them.  
  
“It was a joke,” Anya assured her, finally realizing the concern in her sister’s voice. “Talk to me.”  
  
“I was flirting with her, and she has a boyfriend,” Lexa said quickly as her heart sank in her chest. “So I’m an idiot.”  
  
“Ah,” Anya replied as she nodded her head once in understanding. “Though how can you be sure Danny Zuko over there is her boyfriend?”  
  
“They kissed each other,” Lexa said as if it was the most obvious answer on the planet.  
  
“On the cheek,” Anya pointed out just as obviously.  
  
“Whatever,” Lexa muttered as she finished the water from her bottle and capped it as she looked for a bin to toss it into.  
  
When she saw one just a few feet away, she started walking towards it completely unaware of the presence of another person following her. As she turned around, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Clarke not more than twelve inches away from her. Her makeup was clearly finished and looked flawless, making her eyes shine even brighter than Lexa had seen before when they were standing together outside directly under the sunlight. Her shirt was now off, and Lexa immediately cursed herself for comparing the hue of the pink dyed onto the tips of Clarke’s hair to the pink fabric of her bikini top before she quickly forced her eyes up to meet Clarke’s gaze.  
  
“Now _that's_ flustered,” Clarke teased as she pointed a finger around Lexa’s face. “Good to know I have that effect on you.”  
  
“Clarke, I’m sorry,” Lexa immediately said at her first opportunity to speak, “I didn’t know you were seeing someone.”  
  
“Who says I’m seeing someone?” Clarke asked as she rested her hands lightly on her hips.  
  
“You two kissed,” Lexa stated flatly, her heart clenching a little as she spoke.  
  
“Remember what I said about looks can be deceiving?” Clarke questioned as she took a small step forward into Lexa’s space to whisper quietly into her ear. “He’s not my boyfriend.”  
  
As if the quiet assurance wasn’t enough to send a tingle down Lexa’s spine, the feeling of Clarke’s teeth clamping gently around her earlobe was equally as effective at getting a _rise_ out of her. Pun intended. She silently praised herself for her wise choice of underwear for the day and caught the mischievousness in Clarke’s gaze as she pulled away and gave her a wink. Lexa couldn’t speak, she couldn’t move and could barely think, as she watched Clarke saunter away only to stop and wiggle out of her shorts before making her way out of the garage and towards Lexa’s motorcycle at Nate’s instruction.  
  
“Okay, I guess we’re both fucked,” Anya said as she suddenly appeared in front of Lexa and offered her another bottle of water.

* * *

  
By the time the photoshoot had been called a wrap, it was nearing the late afternoon and Lexa couldn’t help but wish it would have lasted all night. After losing out to her own desires, Lexa had spent almost an hour watching Clarke pose on and beside her motorcycle while Nate snapped picture after picture of her as he tried to capture the best angle for what he wanted to use in his submission to the magazine.  
  
Lexa had forced herself to play on her phone for a bit when she felt herself becoming a little too stiff to not be considered a creep (in her own mind at least) and was relieved she was able to calm herself down enough by the time Clarke had made her way back into the garage to change. They spent the remainder of the photoshoot chatting, not so subtly flirting, and overall just enjoying each other’s company. It was why when Clarke suggested they continue their day together that Lexa felt herself almost giddily accepting.  
  
“We could go out for drinks,” Clarke said as she stuffed her pink bikini into the floppy canvas bag looped around her shoulder.  
  
“I’m not a big drinker,” Lexa confessed, hoping she didn’t come off as stuck up or judgmental.  
  
“Okay, what would you suggest then?” Clarke asked as a smile fell across her lips.  
  
_What **would** I suggest? I haven’t asked someone out in years. A movie? Dancing? A walk on the beach? Shit, shit, shit..._  
  
“Do you like ice cream?” Lexa asked as suddenly as the idea had popped into her head.  
  
“Who doesn’t like ice cream?” Clarke teased with a small roll of her eyes.  
  
“I know a place that serves the best peppermint chip you’ve ever tasted,” Lexa said as she unconsciously moved in closer towards Clarke.  
  
“It’s a date,” Clarke said in a voice barely louder than a whisper as her gaze flicked quickly down to Lexa’s lips before darting back up to meet Lexa’s eyes again.  
  
Clarke only protested once when Lexa handed her helmet over, being assured that she would lose any argument she tried to pitch at the lawyer. It was a perfect fit, the helmet and the way she snuggled up against Lexa’s back on the rear of the bike, and Clarke had to remind herself countless times during their ride to the ice cream shop not to let her hands wander. Her brain only listened to itself half of the time, and Clarke let herself trail her fingertips over the hardness of Lexa’s stomach more times than she probably should have... but it wasn’t like she heard Lexa complaining.  
  
“Two peppermint chips, please,” Lexa ordered when they had walked up to the small window in the tiny ice cream shop.  
  
A few dollars and a couple of minutes later, they were quietly enjoying their frosty treats as they walked along some trails in a park nearby. Clarke had pulled her hand back a few times after starting to reach out for Lexa’s and wondered why she was feeling so sappy all of the sudden. It wasn’t her normal style to go out for ice cream on a first date, not that she would be telling Lexa that at any point, and the thought of wanting to hold someone’s hand just to be connected with them as they walked together was something entirely new for her. Yet she felt herself craving the other woman she barely knew for reasons that weren’t even reasons. She had no idea why, and the pull was about to become too strong to bear.  
  
“So have you always wanted to be an artist?” Lexa asked as they continued to wind deeper into the trees off the main part of the park.  
  
“Yes,” Clarke replied assuredly, “although I started out college with my sights set on medical school.”  
  
“Really?” Lexa questioned as she turned her head to look over at Clarke. “What made you switch?”  
  
“Um,” Clarke hesitated as a nervous smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, “someone really close to me passed away, and that's when I started to believe the saying that life is too short.”  
  
Lexa nodded but remained silent, waiting for Clarke to continue if she wanted to.  
  
“Being a surgeon was more of my mom’s dream for me,” Clarke explained. “My dad’s only opinion on the subject was that he just wanted me to follow my heart. So when I did, it brought me to becoming an artist.”  
  
“That’s very admirable,” Lexa said softly before taking another taste off her ice cream cone.  
  
“Are you saying you didn’t follow your heart into law?” Clarke asked as she looked over at the brunette.  
  
“Lawyers have hearts?” Lexa questioned in a teasing tone of voice. “I’ve always been told they don’t.”  
  
“You didn’t answer my question,” Clarke said as she slipped her fingers between Lexa’s, contrary to what her brain had been telling her _not_ to do since they started walking.  
  
Lexa was momentarily distracted by the sudden warmth surrounding her hand and looked down to see their fingers entwined, perfectly, and couldn’t help but give Clarke a small squeeze in response to her actions. Only the sound of their shoes hitting the warm pavement filled both of their ears for a few moments before Lexa cleared her throat (and her thoughts) and spoke.  
  
“I did, at the time,” Lexa began vaguely. “My heart was in a totally different place. Then it... well, I...”  
  
“It’s okay,” Clarke interrupted, sensing Lexa’s hesitation. “So your sister and my best friend, huh?”  
  
Lexa let a small chuckle tumble from her mouth at Clarke’s abrupt attempt at changing the subject.  
  
“Yep,” Lexa stated simply, “although I am glad they’re finally going on an official date tonight. It’s been really weird having to listen to her talk about someone so much. She’s not usually like that.”  
  
“Raven’s special,” Clarke said with a small shrug before narrowing her eyes and grinning at Lexa, “and that can be taken in more ways than one.”  
  
“Anya is too,” Lexa said with a small laugh.  
  
“So what about you?” Clarke asked. “Will you go home and talk about me?”  
  
“That depends,” Lexa replied, immediately picking up on Clarke’s teasing.  
  
“On?”  
  
“On if you give me something to talk about,” Lexa replied coolly as she turned her head towards Clarke to gauge her expression.  
  
“Those are big words for someone who flusters so easily,” Clarke flirted with a small shrug of her shoulders as they neared a small clearing by a pond just ahead of their path.  
  
“ _You_ try not getting flustered when a gorgeous girl in nothing but a bikini bites your earlobe,” Lexa defended herself animatedly.  
  
Lexa's back connected with the trunk of a tree before she had even seen it coming and could have sworn that she gulped audibly as Clarke's lips hovered no more than an inch away from hers. She could feel hot puffs of Clarke's breath against her skin and realized she had dropped the last bit of her ice cream cone when she felt her hands tighten around the deliciously curvy hips pressing up against hers. Lexa's heart skipped a few beats as the tightening in her pants increased with every second they stood in silence until the low timbre of Clarke's voice filled her ears.  
  
“So there,” Clarke said softly but defiantly as she began to smirk. “I got you flustered without wearing a bikini _or_ biting your earlobe that time.”  
  
Lexa tried to catch her breath while she stared at Clarke's lips as she spoke but was unable to thanks to the tantalizing pressure the blonde's thigh was providing to the front of her pants. Clarke had to have felt the twitch against her leg that Lexa had absolutely no control over because she bit her lip as she moved herself against the brunette again, making Lexa gasp at the friction.  
  
“You're either a lot more easily flustered than you think,” Clarke whispered, “or you're a sucker for blondes.”  
  
“Not all blondes,” Lexa managed to croak out as her fingers flexed against Clarke's hips, “just you.”  
  
It was apparently the last bit of motivation Clarke needed as she snaked her hand around the back of Lexa's neck and smashed their lips together. They took turns moaning into each other's mouths as their lips battled for dominance only for Clarke to manage to win out every time. Lexa thought that maybe she hadn't been trying hard enough but couldn't bring herself to care as they continued to push and pull at the other's lips like it was necessary for their survival. Lexa made way for Clarke's tongue the second she felt hands being buried deeply into her long chestnut locks and groaned when she felt a gentle scrape of nails against her scalp, igniting a trail of tingles from the back of her ears down the length of her spine.  
  
She hadn't kissed someone in so long, and it felt better than she had ever remembered it to be. The way Clarke's lips glided over her own was intoxicating in itself, let alone the heavenly things she was doing with her fingers against her skin and her thigh between her legs. Another sharp twitch of her cock let them both know how heated the moment was as if their incessant whimpers and soft wet noises of their kisses weren't anything to go by.  
  
Lexa's plan to give herself time to regulate her breathing by moving her lips down to Clarke's neck was futile as the sweet skin there tasted even better than the combination of chapstick and peppermint ice cream on Clarke's lips. The fingers woven into her hair remained firmly in place as she let her lips trail down the front of Clarke's neck, stopping every so often to suck and nip a spot of the flawless white skin into her mouth.  
  
“So this is like our second date, right?” Clarke blurted out through a few heavy pants of breath.  
  
“Hmm?” Lexa heard herself hum in response as she moved her way back up the other side of Clarke's neck.  
  
“Like our first date was... the photoshoot... and our second is... ice cream,” Clarke stammered out as she tilted her head and let out a moan each time Lexa hit one of her most sensitive spots.  
  
“What?” Lexa finally asked as she pulled her lips from Clarke's skin and looked at her with confusion in her eyes.  
  
“I don't normally kiss on a first date,” Clarke explained, letting her hands slip down to the back of Lexa's neck again.  
  
“You're the one who kissed me, remember,” Lexa said with a small smirk. “I was just a helpless bystander.”  
  
“Helpless is right, flusterball,” Clarke teased and giggled aloud at her own joke.  
  
“Clarke,” Lexa warned as she lowered her voice only for Clarke to respond by pressing their lips back together again.  
  
Their second kiss was executed a little more slowly but with just as much passion as their first as their tongues slid against each other immediately, both desperately trying to taste as much of the other as possible in case it was the only time they would be able to. The disappointment the mere thought itself brought into Lexa's chest was terrifying, given that she'd only just met Clarke, but there wasn't anything in the world she would rather be doing than kissing Clarke... Clarke...  
  
_Fuck, I don't even know her last name._  
  
Just as she was about to ask, her words dropped dead in her throat when Clarke began gently rocking her hips and again providing just the perfect amount of pressure to make Lexa gasp. She continued her movements, prompting Lexa to press her own thigh tightly against the apex of Clarke's legs before her head tipped back against the tree she had been backed up into just a short while prior. As suddenly as she realized they were still in public, in a park no less, all thoughts of anything other than the feel of Clarke's lips back on her own again went flying from her brain as quickly as they'd arrived in the first place.  
  
Even through her layers of clothing, Lexa felt a familiar tingling begin to shoot from the head of her shaft down to the base of it as Clarke continued to rock her hips steadily and there wasn't anything Lexa could do to stop herself from finally letting her hands wander down to slip over the swell of Clarke's ass only to pull their bodies together even tighter. Clarke moaned into Lexa's mouth at the feeling of Lexa's hands squeezing her backside and moving their bodies together in a steady rhythm.  
  
“Clarke,” Lexa said breathlessly as she ripped her lips away from Clarke's but kept her hands firmly in place as they continued to move against each other. “If we keep doing this... I'm going to come.”  
  
Clarke made no efforts to respond verbally as she reached behind her to grab Lexa's left wrist and guide her hand to her chest. Lexa watched as her own hand made contact with a generous breast and whimpered with delight as she began to push against the pliant flesh, another feeling to which she was quickly becoming addicted. Lexa watched Clarke's darkened eyes watch her as she continued to palm Clarke's breast through her shirt and felt her breath hitch in her throat when Clarke's throaty moan filled her ears the moment Lexa had pressed a hardened nipple between her thumb and index finger.  
  
Just as Lexa leaned in to recapture Clarke's lips, she hesitated when she felt a smooth hand at the waistband of her jeans. The blonde had a wicked look in her eyes, one that burned itself into the very depths of Lexa's memory, and she flicked her tongue across her lips as she deftly popped the button open with one hand. Lexa's mouth dropped in time with her zipper being drawn down, and she could hardly contain her breathing as it rushed in and out of her lungs.  
  
“Wouldn't want you to ruin your pants, now would we?” Clarke husked as she carefully studied the brunette's awed expression.  
  
She slipped her fingers below the the thick elastic band of Lexa's compression shorts and waited just a split second for a sign that Lexa didn't want her to continue. After seeing the brunette's eyes slowly close, Clarke took that as her answer and let her fingers curl gently around Lexa's perfectly smooth and impossibly hard shaft before freeing it from the constricting confines of her clothing.  
  
She looked down to take in the sight of Lexa straining against the palm of her hand and quickly moved her thumb over the slit at the top, gathering the tiny bit of precum that had dripped out and spreading it across Lexa's heated skin. Lexa, with her eyes still closed, let out a breathy moan as she felt Clarke's lips brush against the skin just below her ear.  
  
“What do you want?” Clarke whispered as her thumb continued to paint small circles around the head of Lexa's penis.  
  
“I...” Lexa tried to speak but couldn't finish a single thought as she tried everything in her power to concentrate on Clarke's questions despite the electric touch of her fingers against her sensitive skin.  
  
“Do you want my mouth?” Clarke asked boldly, at which Lexa's eyes immediately snapped open.  
  
Normally Clarke might take that as a compliment, that the suggestion of using her mouth to pleasure someone seemed to snap them out of their haze, but the emotion Clarke saw in Lexa's eyes when she looked into them was something she hadn't expected. There was undoubtedly a tinge of excitement in them, but it was overshadowed by hesitation and anxiety and perhaps a little bit of fear. Clarke quickly realized that it was possible Lexa wasn't the type to move so fast with someone she'd just met, so she came up with another offer.  
  
“What about this?” Clarke asked as she began to slowly stoke Lexa's hardness from tip to base and back again.  
  
The furious nod Lexa gave was enough to make Clarke smirk, and she continued the steady movements of her hand. Each pass of her palm across taught skin was matched with a small rotation of her wrist as she picked up the pace of her hand just ever so slightly. She could tell by the way Lexa was panting in time with each stroke that she wasn't going to last very long, but Clarke wanted to prolong her pleasure as long as possible if that meant she could continue watching the desperate and exquisite expressions that were flashing across the brunette's face as each slow second ticked by.  
  
Clarke felt the hand on her breast slip away as Lexa became too distracted by her touches and took hold of Lexa's wrist to lead it back to her chest once again. The move had Lexa looking back down at her own hand again, and Clarke had to stifle a chuckle as she imagined the brunette thinking something along the lines of 'oh yeah, boobs' before biting down on her lip as Lexa let a low moan escape from the back of her throat and began caressing Clarke's chest once again.  
  
Lexa felt her abdominal muscles begin to clench as she began quickly climbing to her peak and barely heard Clarke whisper against her cheek. When the gentle request of 'look at me' was voiced again, Lexa let her eyes connect with Clarke's as she felt the pace of the hand stroking her quicken considerably. Her vision started to blur, and just as Lexa began to tip over the edge she reached her right hand backwards to grip at the tree she was being pressed against. Small pieces of bark were inadvertently chipped away from the truck as Lexa clawed against it a few times before she exploded as a powerful orgasm came crashing down on her, making her head tip back and a long string of moans fall past her lips as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her while Clarke continued to help ease her back down to earth.  
  
She was absolutely spent and felt her body slump against the tree before Clarke was nuzzling back into her neck and peppering the skin there with small kisses much too tender to be coming from someone she'd just met who had jerked her off in the middle of a public park. As she suddenly remembered where they were, Lexa snapped her eyes open and managed a quick survey of the area around them to find (thankfully) that they were still alone. Her cheeks flushed with heat when she felt Clarke carefully tucking her back into place before giving her a few quick pecks on the lips.  
  
“ _That_ was fucking hot,” Clarke said as she leaned away from the brunette far enough for Lexa to drop her hand from Clarke's breast to her hip.  
  
“I'd like to return the favor,” Lexa said in nothing more than a whisper, still a little too breathless to speak clearly.  
  
“Is that a promise?” Clarke asked as a smirk quickly lifted the corners of her mouth, and Lexa simply nodded. “Then hold that thought until we get back to my apartment.”  
  
“Gladly,” Lexa replied with a matching smirk.  
  
They pulled themselves away from the tree as their hands automatically reached for each other, fingers entwining like they had done it a million times before, and the excitement for the remainder of their evening together was only eclipsed by the fluttering of their hearts in both of their chests.

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa's motorcycle in this story is a Ducati Monster 796 in case you want to Google what it looks like.
> 
> I treasure your comments and always take the time to respond to each of you, so if you feel like sharing something about the story, the current chapter, want to ask a question, or all of the above... you are more than welcome to do that below! Thank you as always for reading.
> 
> (Find me on Twitter @MsDorisDaisy and Tumblr MsDorisDaisy)


End file.
